Tomorrow
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: I miss it. The way things were. My mother says that things happen for a reason. I try to keep it in mind. So I just let my body fall, between them, my lover and my best friend, the genius and the idiot. They are both idiots, actually. I hold their hand and let my eyes close just for a minute.


**.**

**.**

**Tomorrow**

**.**

**.**

"_Tomorrow could be too late,_

_If only you have some faith_

_Too young, too proud, too foolish"¹_

_._

_._

I miss it.

The way things were.

My mother says that things happen for a reason. I try to keep it in mind.

It is not that easy.

When I were twelve, I just got this big crush, and call his attentions was the only thing that matter.

Right now, call his attention is very important too. This way he will try to kill me, not Naruto.

Naruto… I know he feels the same way I do.

He wants to come back to that age full of big dreams and hopes for a wonderful future. Be a Hokage, protect his friends, and be loved for his people.

He actually got all this things, less the first one. Once he told me that been a Hokage didn't matter anything if I was dead and Sasuke was gone.

I think he is destroying his life for us. I don't want that. He is the one who lost his parents, and have a woeful childhood. He keeps trying all over again, and again and again… And he just doesn't stop to think in himself, in his happiness, in his home, in his glory, in his future.

Maybe we are all fools.

Stuck in the pass, and hoping that, this time, things will be different.

They never will.

I don't know how we got here. I don't know who I am anymore.

My hands are cover with blood, my blood, Naruto and Sasuke's blood. I heal one and punch the other. I choose my best friend instead the only man I loved.

But, hey, the world doesn't revolve around me.

I take a deep breath. All my body hurts. If I stay here, lying on the floor, the bastard will think I am dead, and make a very stupid decision.

I free the seal on my forehead. I feel the sweet warm touching every cell of my being. I am losing five years of life doing that. I really don't care. What life is if you don't give everything you have to protect the ones you love?

And I love Naruto with everything I have. He is my teammate, my best friend, my brother. All the hope in this fucked world is at his shoulders. The man who can make dreams came true.

_The Yodaime son._

_The devil's vessel. _

_The future Hokage._

_The chosen one._

I am a very idiot girl or women, since I am twenty years old now. I get up with a metallic tasty in my mouth. I look at the love of my life and I start running. He can see me. His eyes are the same as shit. He looks as a cat, incapable to see details, just the big picture. A sound, kind of a chuckle comes out from my trout. How ironic. Sasuke will never see the big picture. He just sees himself, what he wants, what he thinks, what is better for him.

How am I in love with such an asshole?

Don't know.

The sucker will die today, one way or another. By my hands or Naruto's.

The truth is: they are not looking at me. They think this is _their_ fight. But it isn't. I was by their side since the beginning. I was a part of Team Seven, the same way they were. I don't fucking need to be protected anymore. I could be a treat just like the Uchiha avenger. I was taught by a Sannin too. I can make this country in half if I want. One punch with full strait and, puff, both of they are dead.

Haruno Sakura is not weak anymore. I will make then remember it.

Hinata is at some place near. I can feel her chakra signature. She was hurt before the fight started. We were coming back of a mission and Sasuke just appear for nowhere. I healed her hours ago, she brooked the femur in three parts, the bone is fine, however if she uses the right leg everything will **bust** again.

I take Naruto by the shirt half a second before Sasuke can strike his heart. They are bleeding like hell. And in this moment I see a hospital hoof, two boys running with lighting and pure chakra aiming each other's best fried heart.

I can't let that happen, not again. I am not idiot enough to stay in the center, waiting to have two holes in my chest. This time I take theirs wrist and broke it. I hear curses. Don't care. They are acting like children.

As if they kill one another everything will be fine.

Things never will be _fine._

Not to us, ninjas.

We live in a world of war. And for more we want peace, war always, always come back.

My mom says that things happen for a reason. When I touched them, I send a pulse of chakra to theirs central nerves system. They can't move. Morons.

_Who is fucking weak now? _A voice yells in my head, a voice I don't listen since I was thirteen.

She is back, so I am back with my full strait.

I know that Sasuke are going to try to use chidori, or his sharingan on me. He can't. I block every chakra they have, so, yeah, no sharingan, no chidori and no fucking bushings no jutsu.

Mommy will be proud when I tell her.

My breath is heavy. And they just look at me, like stones unable to move.

"You are morons". I tell them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura"

"I know. I am amazing. And you two are jackasses." My voice is quiet, and there isn't any humor at it.

I think in tell all that speech I have since they fight for the first time. The one with all the blablabla about being friend, and love each other. I don't say a crap. We are adults, for God's sake.

So I just l let my body fall, between them, my lover and my best friend, the genius and the idiot.

They are both idiots, actually.

I hold their hand and let my eyes close just for a minute.

Sasuke could come home if he wanted. He killed Orochimaru, Deidara and Itachi. He got a big hole in Madara fall. I know the truth about his clan massacre and his brother. He could be a hero if he wished. But he doesn't. He is lost and is my and Naruto's responsibility to make him himself again.

"You are evil, Sakura-chan."

"You shouldn't interfere." Sasuke says.

"Shut up." Sasuke's hand is very cold, and Naruto's is truly hot, two opposite worlds. "You tucked all the fun for yourselves. I got jealous".

"You are not normal."

I hold Sasuke's hand a lit too much. He grunts in pain, but I don't care. We are equal right know, and he will have the same treatment Naruto has.

Idiots.

My fucking idiots.

"Normal kind of doesn't exist, you know. Everybody is crazy sometimes, is a 'state of being'. Sometimes we got crazy because of stress, or a big trauma, or idiots by our side. I think I am the last kind."

I know I was babbling. I lost a lot of chakra healing Hinata, and taking care of these jackasses, so I am as dumb as ever, as delusional as when shishou drunks and chucks for no reason.

"Nerd." Naruto murmurs under his breath.

This time I hold _his_ hand with too much strength.

I look at Sasuke. He is looking at the sky. It is night and full of stars, because we are too far away of civilization. He is as handsome as ever, maybe more. I can see his black eyes waiting for something.

"Are you coming home?" I asked.

When his black irises are focus on my green ones, everything stops. I can't hear the noises of night, the owls, the fireflies, even our breaths. The only sound is my heart pounding too loud. Oh, I love him so much. How is that possible? Eight years apart, with the only contact between us being fights and I am as much in love with him as I was twelve.

More.

Too much more.

He just steers, with empty eyes. I want something there, just not hate or this, this nothing that I am looking at.

"Sasuke-kun…" I call.

Naruto, as always, broke the moment.

"Where is Hinata-chan?"

"Here." She says for a place very close to us. Before I can think about it, she is in front of us. She is smiling to Naruto, and kneeling by his side.

How cute they are. He let go of my hand and holds her face, she is very close to him now and they are kissing. Like the best friend I am, I need to tell something.

"There are other people here. Geez! Go to a bedroom."

They became very, very red. Lovely. I am going to tell that to their children in the future. Something like: "Aunt Sakura here remembers when your mommy became the color of a tomato every time your daddy looked at here. I always knew they would be together."

I said before that I was delusional? I think I am now, because when I watch Sasuke his is smirking at me. I roll to my side, and put my head on his shoulder. Maybe he knows I still love him, doesn't matter what. We are done; since I try to kill him and he try to kill me. It isn't very sane, but we never were sane, were we?

"Come home, Sasuke-kun." I beg, and when my vision became a blur with tears, his hand is there, mixing the salt water with the salt blood.

"I am home, Sakura." I think he says.

My mind is too away. I smile, anyway, and I kiss his check. When the real world stars to fade for the dream world I feel a little pressure in my lips, something soft and _right_. Again, I don't know if my desires are fooling me. I watch between my eyelashes and see his face so much close.

I know we are too young, too proud, and too foolish.

I don't care.

Before sleep holds me, I hear my mother's voice.

"_Tomorrow could be so great, if only you had some faith."_

I got faith.

I know everything is going to be more than alright. Sasuke is back. Team 7 is complete again. And he is with me.

Life couldn't be better.

**Fim**.

* * *

A/N:

¹Tomorrow – The Cranberries

Hello there pretty girls. Hope you liked. This is actually the first fanfiction I wrote in English. Sorry if it was too cliché, or for some concordance mistake.

I was with this song in my head when I was writing, and I just thought one thing mach with the other. If you don't know this song, listen, it is beautiful.

Review, pretty please?

Thank you very much.

Sami.


End file.
